


White Claudia

by Minuet_Pavlov



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuet_Pavlov/pseuds/Minuet_Pavlov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaoran Li, un socialite, seductor niño rico, con un gusto particular por las vírgenes, ha puesto sus ojos en la nueva adquisición de su clase, Sakura Kinomoto, una brisa de aire fresco puro con una sonrisa que rivaliza con el Sol. Encontrando en ella una presa fácil, decide engatuzarla con la finalidad de corromperla. ¿Cuánto tardará en caer ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Claudia

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia en Archive of Our Own.   
> Espero que la disfruten.

Shaoran embestía sin contemplaciones. 

  
El sudor se le deslizaba por una de las cejas, metiéndosele a los ojos; demasiado eufórico en sus movimientos como para siquiera importarle.  
  
Era una castaña hermosa.  
Tenía el rostro de una bonita chica de revista, con ojos almendra y cabello similar al chocolate, corto que se rizaba en las puntas.  
 La tenía abierta de piernas; éstas sostenidas con fuerza hasta la altura de los brazos que retorcían las sábanas. 

Tenía el coño flojo.  
Había escuchado que se acostaba con muy poca gente, pero su interior indicaba que se ofrecía a menudo. La cogida estaba mostrando ser menos satisfactoria de lo que creyó en un principio, cuando la sedujo.  
  
La presión que le otorgaban usualmente las vírgenes no estaba, así que le costaba trabajo alcanzar el clímax.   
  
Se le ocurrió alcanzarse las tetas, que eso sí, las tenía maravillosas, perfectas y voluminosas, un espectáculo hermoso de ver cada vez que se estampaba contra su cadera agresivamente, y temblaban con la respuesta de su dueña, para masajearlas bruscamente y mordisquearle los pezones para que, lo ella interpretase como un intento de hacerla disfrutar más, no fuera otra cosa que un estímulo para que se contrajera y apretara su miembro con más fuerza.  
  
Sí, era cierto que no era lo mismo que follárse a una virgen pero, pensándolo mejor esto no estaba tan mal. Después de todo, a su parecer, una de las cosas más entretenidas de acostarse era la continua negación del orgasmo. Contemplando hasta cuanto tiempo podría retrasarse. Y como ni estaba tan floja ni  tan apretada, estaba en el punto medio, sí era ligeramente cansino pero no tremendamente desagradable.  
  
Se empezó a reír.  
¿Quizá era bueno experimentar?  
Se detuvo, y la Galatea a la que se tiraba le miró confusa.   
  
Con una pragmática sonrisa, le dio un jalón para sentarla en su regazo, cargándola con las manos desde la cadera, para guiarla.   
  
La castaña tetona con piernas que no tenían nada que envidiarle nada a Bettie Page, dio un grito al sentir de golpe cómo Shaoran llegaba con la posición, mucho más profundo dentro de ella.  
  
Ah, ahí estaba.  
La presión que necesitaba, a causa del peso de la joven sobre de él.  
  
Shaoran se mordió el labio para evitar reír cuando lagrimas le resbalaron a ella por las mejillas.  
  
Sin detenerse para avisarle que se iba a mover, Shaoran la alzó lo suficiente como para que la punta de su miembro fuese lo único que quedase dentro y la dejó caer para que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo. Ella se retorció en su agarre, hecha manojo de gemidos.  
Divirtiéndose al repetir la acción unas dos o tres veces más,  le agarró las caderas con la suficiente fuerza para dejar marcas violáceas, y arremetió contra ella sin detenerse.  
  
Si antes era no más que una perra en celo sacudiendo la cadera deseosa, con los nuevos cambios traídos con la posición, ahora la sentía deshacerse entre espasmos repentinos, mordiéndole un hombro y haciéndole muescas en la espalda con las uñas.  
  
La forma como se apretaba paulatinamente le decía con precisión que tan cerca estaba del orgasmo.  Sabiendo esto, simplemente se dedicó a doblar sus esfuerzos.  
La castaña echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando, deshecha y reducida a un desorden incoherente de balbuceos y sacudidas involuntarias.  
  
Shaoran no dejó de moverse, menos ahora que ya había conseguido lo que se proponía;  que estuviese imposiblemente apretado, por las contracciones del orgasmo de la mujer casi desvanecida encima de él.  
  
Sentía su propio orgasmo acercarse, la tensión escalándole y tirando de puntos específicos en su espalda.  
  
-Me voy a venir.- le dijo al oído.

  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No, espera, no tienes...!- pero su reproche se murió en los labios, cuando sintió el falo ya hinchado de Shaoran venirse dentro de ella, la calidez haciéndola temblar.  
  
Shaoran, por su parte, la apegó a sí lo más que pudo para que no se le fuera a escapar, sintiendo como su interior le ordeñaba por cada gota de semen que le pudiera sacar, gruñendo de satisfacción.  
  
La chica frunció el ceño. Ya no servía de nada quejarse.  
Shaoran suspiró satisfecho.  
Se quedaron así, uno sobre del otro, esperando que sus exhalaciones se normalizaran.  
  
El primero en moverse fue Shaoran, quitándosela de encima.

-Bueno, ya puedes irte.  
  
La otra, que había caído en la cama de la manera con menos gracia posible ladró.

-¿Qué mierda significa eso?-  
  
-¿Ya me divertí contigo, no?- le preguntó, poniéndose el par de bóxers negros que había aventado cerca del sofá, en frenesí y, la camisa blanca, aunque no la cerró.  
Se alcanzó un cigarro.  
  
-¿Estás tratado de decirme que nada más me usaste?- le acusó la joven, levantándose, sintiendo como el semen se le resbalaba por las piernas.  
  
-Sí.-dijo sin ninguna emoción Shaoran, abriendo la ventana de su balcón, que dejaba entrar el viento a ondear las cortinas de lino blanco de su alcoba.  
  
-Maldito perro.- le escupió.- ¿Entonces todo lo que me dijiste nada más fue para llevarme a la cama?-  
  
-Sí- Shaoran respondió de igual forma. Se preguntó si todavía alberga alguna esperanza o algo de que le dijera " _No, te adoro, ¿cómo se te ocurre_?" porque esta y la anterior pregunta se parecían mucho.  
  
-¡¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora?!-le gritó.- ¡Te viniste dentro de mí! ¡Creí que estabas usando condón!  
  
Shaoran la observó por un momento, con la misma expresión muerta.  
Se despegó el cigarro de la boca.  
  
-Yo no uso condones.-le informó como si a estas alturas no todo el mundo lo supiera ya.  
  
La tetona se empezó a reír.  
-Así que, ¿qué?- cruzó los brazos indignada- Si me embarazo,  ¿vas a hacerte cargo?  
  
Shaoran mordió el filtro del cigarro y se burló de ella.  
  
-Si te embarazas, en esta época hoy en día, entonces eres más estúpida de lo que creí.  
  
Un prominente ceño fruncido adornó el rostro de la bella chica.  
  
Levantó la  manó para darle una bofetada pero éste le detuvo la mano antes de que atestara golpe.  
  
-Que no se te olvide,-se burló- tú me abriste las piernas por cuenta propia.  
  
La deliciosa criatura torció el gesto, tanto, que sus delicadas facciones se tornaron espantosas.  
  
Haciendo acopio de lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba, recogió su ropa del suelo y se salió del cuarto.  
  
Shaoran se preguntó por un momento, si realmente se había salido con las ropas en la mano, sin siquiera ponérselas, desnuda y con las muestras de un _creampie_ claro entre las piernas.  
  
-Pendeja de mierda.- rio sonoramente, recargado en el barandal del balcón, viendo la puesta de sol que apenas se ponía.

Tras unos minutos, su celular sobre una de las mesitas de noche junto a su cama vibró para que _Trust_ de _Bitter Ruin_ empezara a sonar.  
No fue a contestar hasta que se terminó el cigarro.

-¿Sí?-atendió, sentándose en la cama, alcanzándose otro.

-Nos alegra escuchar que estás bien.-dijo una aterciopelada voz por el auricular.  
  
-Ah. –suspiró-A mí también me alegra oír que estás bien. ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?-sonrió.

-Mmm…Te escuchamos un poco falto de aliento… ¿Estuviste incurriendo en tus actividades habituales?-preguntó, sin contestar a su previo cuestionamiento.

-Sí.-dijo sin esconderlo.-Aunque ésta necesitaba unos buenos ejercicios de _Kegel_.  
  
Hubo una carcajada.  
-Ah, tan irreverente como de costumbre. Siempre un poco de actividad física es bueno para el cuerpo. Nosotros, por otra parte, en vez de subir números de nuestro propio récord, hemos disfrutado de unas encantadoras salidas a la playa. Te llevaremos agua de mar y algunas conchas.-  
  
-Me parece bien. Así te bronceas esa paliducha complexión tuya.-se rio y la escuchó rechistar.- ¿Eso quiere decir que vuelves pronto?  
  
-No, todavía no. Tenemos cosas que hacer aquí todavía.-musitó, remarcando “cosas” y Shaoran entendió a qué se refería.

-La escuela en definitiva será menos divertida con tu ausencia.-suspiró.  
  
-Lo sabemos. Siempre es aburrida sin nosotros.-exclamó soberbia.  
  
-Cuídate entonces.-dijo, imaginándosela recargada en  el _loveseat_ de su alcoba, en traje de baño, viendo el amanecer.

-Cuídate también.-musitó, entretenida.

Con el débil sonido de la línea cortada del otro lado, Shaoran dejó su teléfono en el mismo lugar en el que había estado.  
  
Caló el cigarro y liberó el humo, observando las formas que se elevaban en el aire.  
El último día de vacaciones era siempre un asco.

  
Las horas ya se le habían escapado de las manos tan rápido como agua entre los dedos.  
Hacía tan solo unos segundos se había levantado y ahora el sol ya había logrado meterse.

Bueno, al menos tenía sus beneficios.  
  
Se levantó de la cama para anotar, en una de las cientos de hojas blancas de papel iguales pegadas en la pared, llenas de nombres, el de la chica que se había ido.  
  
Yumi Omura.

Al día siguiente, Shaoran, vestido en uno de sus típicos trajes con corbata de seda roja, estaba aburrido entre las ceremonias de regreso a clases de su escuela.  Todo el bullicio, la gente, la necesidad de ordenarlos para una ceremonia de bienvenida era extenuante.  
  
Deseaba poder fumar pero con tanta gente a su alrededor, sería muy obvio.

Ocupó así su tiempo, despabilándose de todo, observando a la gente ir y venir, y probablemente inventándole pequeñas historias humillantes a cada uno.  
 Al menos, hasta que la vio a la entrada de la escuela.

Era una simple muchacha, de cabello castaño caramelo.  
Lo tenía largo, hasta la cintura, con un sencillo moño azul marino atado a la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Tenía la piel blanca, aunque no estaba tan descubierta pese a los últimos indicios del verano. Usaba un vestido de manga larga y cuello alto, en el mismo tono que el moño, largo que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, con la caída plisada como uniforme de instituto, tenía como foco de atención otro moño , esta vez rojo con encaje, atado al cuello.  
Unas calcetas largas blancas que se perdían por arriba del vestido y zapatos de Mary Jane sin chiste, cerraban el look que traía.  
  
Era más un conjunto de chica que iba a escuela católica que otra cosa.  
De todos modos se mordió el labio al ver las piernas bien torneadas que tenía.

No era especial.  
Tenía esta pequeña mirada de idiota, inconfundible.  
Con esos ojos grandes, demasiado interesados por cómo se secaban los cerezos de las arboledas, Shaoran vomitaba ante la escena.  
Emanaba un aire puro, un aire de inocencia, típico de todas esas muchachas de buena familia que no salían a horas indecentes de la noche.  
Así que nunca supo si era por el brillo particular de su cabellera, si era por la expresión estúpida de su rostro al ver restos de follaje, o si tenía ganas de mallugarle esas bonitas piernas cuando se viniera dentro de ella que hizo que Shaoran Li se fijara en su persona, antes de fijarse en las otras nuevas adquisiciones a las que les pudo poner las manos antes.

No era algo insistente, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima en todo el tiempo que tuvo la oportunidad de asediarla con la mirada. Y, mientras bobaliconadas como el director hablando aquel desgastado discurso que todos se sabían de sobra, o la necedad del cuerpo educativo de calmar al excitado cuerpo estudiantil en el inicio de clases, los pensamientos de Shaoran no se hicieron esperar.  
  
“¿Las tendrá grandes? ¿Tendrá pezones invertidos? ¿Qué tan bien la montará? ¿Cómo tendrá el pubis? ¿Será de garganta profunda? ¿Será virgen?”  
De la misma forma que un dique, el aburrimiento de Shaoran se recreó en imaginar y debatir y suponer cientos de escenarios, factores y teorías sobre la tipa con la que se encontró encaprichado de momento, pero ese último pensamiento fue el que detuvo el resto abruptamente. Ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa.  
  
Shaoran era adicto, porque no había otra forma de describirlo, a desvirgar jóvenes.  
Y en menor medida, a correrse dentro sin avisar.

Le agregaba thrill a copular, creía él.  
  
Estaba seguro, viéndola sonreír amablemente con el grupillo de gente con el que se estaba juntando ahora, que sería igual de emocionante con ella.

Sin más, Shaoran Li se propuso robarle la virginidad a esta, su nueva víctima.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Esta es una nueva historia!
> 
> Tiene capítulos cortos, por ahora, en aras de límitarme y no explayarme como con otros trabajos.  
> Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente entendible de todas formas.
> 
> Las explicaciones del texto ya están en el blog:
> 
> http://minuet-whispers.blogspot.mx/2014/12/walktrhu-inspa-white-claudia.html
> 
> http://minuet-whispers.blogspot.mx/2014/12/walktrhu-white-claudia-1-halo-of-sun.html
> 
> ¡Un comentario y un vaso de agua no se le niegan a nadie!
> 
> Gracias por leer~


End file.
